Dolce
by X-MJ-X
Summary: Set after the wedding. "I'm pretty sure the only reason you wore that dress today was because you knew it was Saturday tomorrow..." Donna makes a last ditch attempt to make a change between herself and Harvey.


**This has been on my mind for a while, inspired by all your great 'after the wedding', 'what happens next' fics. I genuinely believe that these two were made for each other and can't wait to see how all that on screen deliciousness plays out. In the meantime, here's my offering.**

 **I do not own Suits, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogue will be clearly marked in italics.**

* * *

She threw her keys on the table just inside the door, kicking off her shoes. Two weeks after the wedding and it had been another successful day at the firm. Sure, they were all still feeling the loss of the Rosses, but the best legal minds in the business knew how to rise above personal plight and deliver. This week alone, a multi-million-dollar merger had been brokered and the life of a rich and not so fabulous socialite had narrowly avoided the certainty of a lot of orange in the future. All to the good – orange was so not her colour.

Donna Paulsen loved her life, she loved her job, she loved the office – she just hated coming home. She snapped on the hall light, casting her eye around the tasteful décor. What was the point of having this great apartment if she had no one to share it with?

She made her way towards the kitchen, going to the refrigerator and pouring herself a glass of wine. She shouldn't really have any more to drink – she'd already indulged in a glass of scotch with Harvey before she left, but it was Friday and she was lamenting the end of this week's legitimate excuses to be in his company. She'd been trying. Really, she had – particularly since the wedding. She was a woman of a certain age, watching two bright young things make a life-long commitment – it had been so difficult not to feel regret at missed opportunities in her own life. Then she'd found herself dancing with him, her hip pressed against his, his hand on her waist, their breath mingling and all those feelings she been suppressing for months… years had bubbled to the surface.

She had extricated herself from the situation just in time to halt any misguided journeys down memory lane and little by little over the past fortnight, they'd returned to some sense of normality. Actually, they'd been closer… flirtier than ever before and it felt _good_ , but she knew that their blurry, confusing, sexy and ultimately platonic relationship would never be enough to satisfy the ache she felt in her soul.

Today had been her last-ditch attempt to change things, she had promised herself this morning when she left that if she returned unsuccessful, that would be an end to whatever it was they had going on. Now, as she made her way to her bedroom, sinking down on the bed alone she couldn't quite face the finality.

She tried to swallow the thought that maybe she was simply undesirable to him. She had felt sure this morning, sheathing herself in inky, slinky silk that if anything she did would provoke him to action, wearing this dress would be it. What an idea.

She had known going into the day that it would be busy, that he was due in court and would spend the rest of the afternoon and evening locked in merger discussions, but there had been a window of the morning when they had meetings scheduled. She'd made the effort, had conceded to going to his office, even though it gave her a thrill to call him to her own and, as she had rounded the corner, swinging round the glass door there had been a moment, a register on his face when he took notice of her as a woman and not just Donna.

" _Donna,"_ she remembered how the sound of her name made her feel – the throatiness, the weight, the longing in his rich voice. She had held his gaze, had felt the flirty grin tugging at her mouth. She had been just about to say something suggestive when he had continued _"Tell me you brought the can opener."_ The least sexy thing he could have said. She wasn't as good as him at recovering and she had felt her own disappointment. He clearly saw it because he followed up immediately with _"I know it's been a while, but it's tradition."_

Just as avoiding the truth was their tradition. Damn him. Damn Harvey Specter and his maddening, frustrating inability to be a grown up man. Damn him and his sexy laugh, damn the way he could brush his hand up her forearm, settle it on her hip as if it was nothing…. She took another sip of wine, blowing out a breath. God, she was so het up. She put the now empty glass on her nightstand and let her fingers drift to her bare thigh.

Damn Harvey to Hell. Her hand began to slide beneath the black silk. _Harvey._ Her eyes fluttered shut and now all she could see was his face, burned as it was to the back of her eyelids. She let out a small, dissatisfied groan, her thighs rubbing together creating friction she knew would never bring her release. She was just about to let her fingers go to work when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing.

Her eyes flew open. That had been close. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It had been late when they'd finally left the office after a rushed dinner of take out and a lingering night cap. 10:05 PM, the glowing digits confirmed that there was only one person it could possibly be.

* * *

She got up, tugging her dress back into place, cupping her hand through her hair and throwing it back from her face. As she made her way towards the hall she took a second to stop before the mirror. Her face was flushed, but that was passably the wine. She took a steadying breath and approached the buzzer. She didn't even enquire as to identity. The seconds when she'd connected to the external buzzer had revealed a slight clearing of a throat that she knew betrayed the nervousness of only one man.

She figured she had less than a minute and tried to arrange herself nonchalantly. Harder than it seemed, but she hoped she could pull it off.

A soft rapping on the door came exactly forty three seconds later. She let her fingers linger on the door handle for all of two seconds before opening it and there he was. _Harvey._

She barely had time to register the wild look in his eyes, the rain slicked hair, the droplets of water tracking his face before he was unceremoniously entering her apartment, reaching for her with a slightly rough tug and letting his lips fall on to hers. For a couple of seconds, the shock of it was too much and she remained motionless in his embrace but it was not long before her mind was filled only with the feeling of him. The way his top lip covered her bottom lip, the way his fingers sank into the silk at her waist, cleaving her so close that she nearly lost her balance. The way that he angled his leg to wrap around hers as he encouraged her tilt her head, granting his tongue access to her mouth.

* * *

She seemed to lose hours to that kiss, every synapse of body alive with desire for him, her heart pounding in her chest, combining with the thud of his, but then he was retreating, his breath ragged as he rested his head against her forehead.

Neither spoke for a beat. Seconds transgressed into a minute. "It was my turn to _know_ " he said after a while, his hand still on her waist.

She didn't even try to put any distance between them. "Know what?" she said.

He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world, his chest still heaving. "That you lied," he said flatly, seeing the protest beginning to form and not giving her the chance to utter it. "At least, I hope you did… Did you?" he was rambling slightly now.

She took a marginal step back and he let her. "About what?" she said.

"Come on Donna, you know what. Just tell me, please. Did you mean it, when you said you didn't feel anything?" he seemed desperate. That was the second surprise since his arrival.

"Harvey… it isn't that simple…"

"Donna, it is exactly that simple. Look, please… I'm here to tell you that when you kissed me that night I did feel something. I felt everything. I felt _the_ thing."

" _The_ thing huh? Wow…"

He ignored the quip, a man with only one mission. "Did you lie Donna?"

She heaved in another breath. This just got real. "Yes," she said.

He barely had time to register joy in this before he was on her, desperate not to lose this fragile honesty. "Why?"

"Why? I don't know Harvey. Maybe because it's easier to be funny, vivacious, flirty Donna for you than vulnerable, scared, confused Donna. You know me Harvey, I love to talk. I am the font of information on most everything there is to know. I can talk for days, but about myself? About what I'm feeling? You know me Harvey, when shit's about to get real, I run. Better that than have you say you didn't want me…" her breath was ragged.

"Didn't want you? All I have ever wanted is you…"

"Really? You can really stand there and say that to me? The man who would let me be thrown to the lions at that farce of a mock trial all those years ago. Maybe you think I'm all you ever wanted, but the truth is you don't really know me. You see Harvey, I'm a liar. I lied when I kissed you and I lied all those years ago. I loved you. Not like an annoying cousin, I mean really loved you, I had ever since that _other time."_

"Loved?" he swallowed hard, hurt consuming his expression. His grip loosened marginally, she kicked herself silently. _Damn it Donna, don't ruin this._

"Jesus Harvey, I just told you I lied to you for years and all you can say is 'loved'?"

"I don't care…." She made to interrupt him but he pressed on. "I don't care because I lied too. Over and over I told myself that we couldn't ever be more, Hell, I blamed you and your ridiculous rule – anything to make myself feel better for never telling you that _that other time,_ it was pretty great Donna. For hurting you with my refusal to stake my heart on you. I could never only see you as a friend Donna," he said, his grip tightening on her waist again "friends leave. You've never left me… I've been abhorrent. I've let you go and you always come back."

"I'm a damn fool. That's why. I could never leave of my own volition. Not unless I felt it was for the best. Like when you couldn't tell me how, or when you made my kissing you seem like a choice… It was a compulsion Harvey, I told you I _had to know_ and you never stopped me, never fought for me. If you knew me at all, you'd know that was what I was longing for…"

"I chose you Donna. When it came to that choice, I told you before, I'll tell you again. _I can't be me without you._ You are not nothing to me, you're the opposite of nothing and believe me, I know every God damn thing about you, even the stuff you wish no one knew."

She pulled away from him slightly then, her arms folded, waiting.

"You want me to prove it? How about the way that your hair turns to burnished bronze in the sun? That cute little laughter line that appears when you smile," her face turned to stone for a moment before she gave in and grinned. "See? There is it is, right there," he bent towards her and brushed his lips against the skin to the left of her eye.

"How about the fact that I know you cried that time you went to the ballet with Louis – and not because you went to the ballet with Louis," he intercepted her retort before she could utter it.

"I know that you are the most fiercely loyal woman I have ever met and I know that I don't trust anyone in the world but you. I know that orchids make you cry because of that fight you had with your Mom and I know that I have never seen anything more heart-breaking than when you cry. I know you love to eat cookie dough straight from the microwave on Sundays and I am pretty sure you only wore that dress today because you knew tomorrow was Saturday and I'd stay after I take it off you… slowly and I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that that woman, she's the one that I love." He said all of this with the upmost sincerity, his eyes never leaving hers. His heart was pounding. He'd never put so much on the line before.

* * *

She rolled her lip between her teeth, desperate to kiss him but somehow resisting. "Only pretty sure huh? That's not very knowledgeable of you now is it?" her voice was heavy with lust.

"What can I say? I guess you're entitled to some mystery…"

"Well, it may interest you to know that you've seen right through me…"

"I'd like to see right through that dress…" he nipped her lips, she socked him in the chest.

"You be respectful to this dress. Do you know how many of my lowly legal secretary pay cheques went into buying it? This is my best Dolce. My Queen for a day dress, it's not some tawdry ten dollar rag…."

"You're right," he admitted. He'd always had an appreciation for a good label, he could see the quality in the way the dress hugged her every curve. "Why don't you come here and let me show the dress some respect…"

"So you like it then? I didn't think you'd even noticed."

"Noticed? Donna I noticed the way the jaws of every guy in the firm never left the ground today. I noticed how good that dress clearly made you feel. I noticed that you meant me to end up here didn't I?"

"Perhaps it wasn't the most cunning plan."

"Maybe not," he said sinking towards her and making to catch her lips again, "but it was sure efficient."

"Call it an homage to our glory days…"

"Those were the days…"

"Sure were," she said, gripping his lapels and pulling him closer, her mouth not quite covering his.

"Harvey?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too," she said, letting her lips fall on to his.

* * *

The kiss this time was passionate and deep, there was nothing fast or fleeting about it and she didn't have to wait for entrance into his mouth. Her tongue stroked against his, twisting tantalisingly and pulling him closer. His arms were circled around her back as if he could never get close enough to her. She felt it too. Every nerve in her body was zinging despite the late hour, the length of the day. There was only him and this endless moment and the thrumming of their two hearts as they began to lose control.

White stars began forming behind her eyes and eventually, reluctantly, she pulled away. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, he was staring at her, his thumb stroking along her eye socket, down her jaw, towards her neck.

"Drink?" she said shakily, glancing towards the kitchen.

He shook his head. "Then… what?" it was slightly awkward. She was remembering that other time, all those years before, when fuelled by pure lustful adrenaline, a can of cream and a plate of chopped strawberries she had prepared for the occasion, they hadn't even made it further than the living room floor.

He appeared a little sheepish, a grin at some reminiscence about their night together making her grin too. "I want to take you to bed Donna," he said, close to her ear.

She felt the sexiness of it right to her core and swore her knees almost gave out then and there.

"May I?" Yep. That'd do it. Trust the real Harvey to be a chivalrous romantic.

"Uh – huh…" she managed, slipping her hand in his and starting to walk them towards her bedroom.

* * *

She was glad she'd put the light on in here, it made the room look warm and inviting, somewhere she hoped he wouldn't want to leave. Her heart seized a moment when she spotted the empty wine glass, the rumpling of the grey sheets. God, what must it look like?

"Having a party were you?" he murmured against her hair.

She swallowed, trying not to physically leave the Earth at the feel of him pressed to her back, the smell of his cologne infiltrating her thoughts. "I was getting ready for bed," she said.

"Fully dressed – on a Friday night?"

"Yup, Friday night at Donna's is wild," she said.

"Oh trust me, it's about to be." Her knees actually buckled a little at that.

She tried to slide her hand around his body from behind, but he had pulled away. She was marginally aware of the soft rumple of his fine tailored jacket. "Tell me what you were really doing Donna," he said, spinning her to face him. She couldn't help but notice that he had taken the time to fold his jacket over the chair at her vanity.

She pouted slightly, dropping down onto her hip a little. God he wanted her. "I was thinking of you…."

"You were sitting in here, wearing that dress, thinking of me… how?"

"I'll never tell. We don't answer that question, remember?"

"Touche," he laughed.

"I believe you just got told Harvey Specter," she smiled, sliding her hands down the front of his pristine white shirt.

He let her pop the first button before he grabbed her fingers and kissed them. "Were you about to do something naughty before I knocked on your door Paulsen?"

" _I decline to answer_ ," she hummed, pressing her lips against the exposed base of his throat. They had so much shared history that it was difficult not to invoke memories of a painful past even at a time like this.

"Just how naughty were you about to be?"

"Again with the how. I do believe some would call that badgering the witness."

"I can be very persistent when I wanna be," he said, trailing kisses along her jaw.

""Mmm… you could do that, it wouldn't get you anywhere, but you could keep pursuing that line of questioning if you want. Or, you could shut up and undress me, like I know you've wanted to all day."

He smiled then, his fingers moving up from her waist towards the deep V at her back. "Specter rests," he muttered, his fingertips toying with the zipper.

"Oh you'll get no rest," she said angling her head back and pushing her lips on to his again.

* * *

He allowed the distraction for several long moments, before he moved his lips back to her neck, his tongue tasting the tang of the heady perfume at her pulse point. As his fingers began inching the zipper down, he felt her working the buttons on his shirt, felt it fall open, felt the warmth of her lips on his skin and shivered at the sensation. This was the woman he'd been waiting twelve years for, this was the woman who'd always been right there in front of him. He was an idiot.

He let her work the shirt down his arms, whipping it off. He groaned when she pulled away and placed it on top of his jacket. She stared at him from her short distance, her eyes hooded and come hither.

"Come here," he said, his finger curling as he beckoned her. When she'd finished her signature saunter, he pivoted her so far that she gasped as her back hit his front. He knew she'd be able to feel how very much he wanted her, but he rolled his hips towards her, just to be sure.

The low moan she let out, the whispered utterance of his name was enough to tell him he had succeeded. Her arm folded around his head and she dragged his face towards hers for a kiss. Since she was occupied, he took the opportunity to finish lowering the zipper. True to form, the weight of the dress meant that it stayed exactly where it was on her shoulders. So much the better. He intended to enjoy undressing her for as long as possible.

He lent towards her, pressing his lips to the top of her spine, trailing lower, his kisses interrupted by the strap of her bra, which as a surprise even to himself he left fastened. He wanted to enjoy her, wanted to reveal her beautiful body one step at a time. When he reached the dipping V and glimpsed the barely there lace of what he could tell were high cut panties, he knelt, his hot breath puffing against the back of her thighs before he kissed each one in turn, the back of his hand slipping beneath the heavy silk, rucking the dress from the hem and exposing her perfectly pert lace clad bottom to him. He felt her waiver and looped one hand round her middle to steady her as he kissed each pale globe in turn. God, those panties were sexy.

He could hear the heaviness of her breathing, heard his name tumble from her lips and smiled as he slipped a hand around to the front, continuing his exploration of her body blindly. He was just about to dip below the band of the panties when his hand brushed against a clip. His eyes sprang open.

* * *

"Jesus Donna," he said, standing suddenly, his pants having become uncomfortably tight. "Are you wearing suspenders?" his voice was so thick it was barely recognisable.

"Don't cha wanna find out?" she said, her hand on her left shoulder beginning to slide the dress off. He made a warning sound, pushing her hand away.

He slipped the dress off her shoulder, watching the ebony silk fall in a ripple before stopping at her hip. Still behind her, he followed through on her right shoulder and the dress was rucked around her middle. He was just about to help it along when she staid his hand.

"All it takes is a little wiggle," she said rolling her hips and causing the dress to rumple at her feet.

Silence descended. He didn't move. She wondered if he was even breathing. She rolled her lip between her teeth, a blush creeping on to her cheeks. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw that he was stood with his thumb and forefinger pressed to his mouth as if in awed consternation.

"Have you been wearing that all day?"

She nodded. "All day. Just think, if you'd gone with a line other than 'get the can opener', you could have been exploring all of this," she ran a hand over her ribcage, down her abdomen, about to go lower when he grabbed her hand "under your desk, over your desk… against the wall…."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to risk sharing this with anyone else" he said circling her slowly.

She was stunning. Standing there all pale skin and freckles in a black lace longline bra, her suspender belts crossing on the diagonal – uniquely Donna - and hooking on to the panties which flattered her hips, the peekaboo lace hinting at the promise of her.

"So, you're into racy lingerie… there's something else I know…"

"I'm in to _you_ Donna," it was a line, but it made her feel so damned special that she didn't even care.

* * *

He spun her, his lips falling onto hers again before trailing her neck, moving down towards the valley of her cleavage. Just as he was about to brush against the lace of her bra, she tapped his shoulder.

"What are you doing Harvey?"

His heart pounded faster. Surely, she wasn't about to stop him now? Of course, he would if that was what she wanted, but damned straight he'd have to leave the country to get over her after this.

"I'll have you know that Dolce doesn't belong on the floor," she said, her tone teasing.

"Donna…"

"You'll find the coat hanger over the door of the closet. Please," she batted her eyelids "for me…"

He begrudgingly acquiesced, his heart rate only just returning to normal. He hung the dress on the coat hanger and took the opportunity to take off his shoes and socks, eager to get back to her.

* * *

When he crossed the room to her again, she had turned down the comforter and was just reaching for the bedside lamp when he stopped her.

"What are _you_ doing Donna?"

She turned marginally toward him, in time to see his fingers reaching for his button fly, his pants hitting the floor in seconds.

"Getting the light."

"Oh, Hell no," he said, crossing to her and waiting for her to turn towards him. "I have waited twelve years for this, I want to see you." Another line, another pass from Donna. He was making her feel like she was the only girl in the world, it was as if all her fantasy Harveys had arrived in one night – great kisser, considerate but insatiable lover, hopeless romantic...

"I'm not a bright young thing anymore Harvey" she said, her hand trailing down his toned torso, heading further south towards the obvious desire waiting for her.

"No," he deadpanned and she halted her action thinking that's what he meant. "You are _more_ beautiful," he said earnestly, and she very nearly cried.

"God, I love you like this," she mumbled.

"…and I love you," he trailed his fingers down her body "like this, Hell, any which way," he said. Sappy, maybe, but true.

* * *

They kissed tenderly, their hands everywhere and he wrapped his body around her, both barely able to stifle their moans of pleasure at the insignificant amount of fabric between them.

Walking her a step or two back, he bent his knee and lowered her gently to the bed. A soft 'oof' escaped her as she hit the pillow on the right side of the bed and shimmied towards the centre.

Her hair fanned out on the pillows, her face settling into the picture of contentment and he couldn't help but kiss her again – never believing that it would be possible to get enough of her. He straddled her, his knees pressing protectively against her outer thighs as he bent over her and began to kiss his way along her bra strap, dragging it down slightly until it caught on her elbow. His fingers moved aside the frill of the cup, rolling it down and her nipple sprang free to greet him. He sank his lips on to it, tasting the unmistakable sweetness he hadn't even realised he'd always associated with her. Vanilla. He couldn't count the number of times that the scent had infiltrated his thoughts and not just because she still took a shot of vanilla with her coffee.

She arched her back into him, concentrating on the swirling of his tongue, the suck and pop of his mouth and dug her fingers into his shoulder. This felt so good… He had moved to her other breast, her bra tugged down, his fingers toying with her before his mouth worshipped her. Her fingers slid to a strip of skin at his neck which felt newly exposed from a recent haircut, soft and new and she scratched her nails against it, claiming this virgin piece of this man as her own.

"Donna?"

"Hmm…" she muttered distractedly.

"I was wrong, twelve years ago. You didn't need any help, you taste so much better just you."

She smiled at the compliment, indulging him with another tender kiss. "It sure was fun though huh? You know, I got cream in places one should never get cream…"

"Or exactly where one should, depending on your perspective."

"You know this time is different though right? I'm not dicking around…"

"Hmm… I don't know… kind of feels like you are," she said reaching between them and running her hands over him. God, she wished they were naked already.

"Donna," he said, a slight annoyance tinging his tone, "I'm trying to be serious, to tell you that this is for real."

"I know that Harvey and the reason I know is that your hair was wet when you got here, which means that you didn't take your car service on the way from the office, you made the effort to stand in the rain and wait for a cab for me. That is real."

"You're teasing," he said grumpily.

"I always will, but I do know Harvey, I know what you're saying."

"Good."

"Good," she ran her hands over his shoulders down the muscles of his back, squeezing him to her. "You haven't changed a bit," she said, her eyebrow arching in appreciation.

"I'll have you know I workout four times a week instead of three."

"Oh, my humblest apologies, how can I ever…"

"Hey Chatty Cathy, shut up and kiss me already," he said, covering her mouth with his own.

* * *

As they lost themselves to another deep kiss, his worked his fingers between their bodies, unhooking the clips from her bra and hearing the satisfying ping as her belts released. He urged her up a little and she acquiesced, her lips never leaving his as she found herself in a sitting position and he slid back onto his haunches, his desire now proud and barely contained in his boxers.

It was actually quite painful this denial of his body's need, but the pain was worth it to watch her slowly unravel.

He snaked his hand around her back and dealt with the clasp of her bra expertly. The garment fell forward, onto her elbows and she flicked it away recklessly. She lifted her ribcage, all the better for him to admire her greatest assets and admire he did. She felt like a goddess under that gaze.

She saw his eyes widen along with his smile as he took her in in all her bountiful glory. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle: mouth or hands, but those skilled fingers won out and he took both her breasts in his cupped palms, seeming to weigh them before flicking his thumbs over the pink peaks of her. She groaned, her head falling onto his shoulder, her hips rolling towards him and she gasped as their pelvises collided and she felt him close to where she needed him most.

"Harvey, please… I can't wait any longer," her hands were already reaching for his waistband, but he stilled them.

"Lie back," he said and white-hot flames shot through her.

"Please… "she murmured again "twelve years of foreplay is enough for any woman…"

"Not for Donna Paulsen, surely?"

"You're enough for me, you're all I want…"

"Soon. Now, lie back," he instructed, tweaking her nipple just hard enough that she knew he meant business.

* * *

She sank back onto the pillows and he followed her down, his legs assuming his former position on either side of her thighs, his body pressed against hers. He took his time with her, kissing every inch of her exposed torso, spending long seconds on each freckle that made up the constellation of her, dipping to her collarbone, the tops of her breasts, her peaks, their underside. He shifted lower, his tongue darting out to taste the protrusion of her ribcage, her taut but curvy abdomen, her navel. She arched towards him again, her body opening up to him in a new way.

He was at the band of her panties now and brushed his fingers over her. She ground out his name, her hips lifting in anticipation.

"Donna…"

"Harvey, if you don't take off my panties right now, I swear to God…"

Harvey Specter was not a man who needed telling twice. He began inching the fabric over her right hip, his lips worshipping the skin he exposed. He pulled the panties down her legs and she wiggled again – she would have to stop doing that or he would not be responsible for his actions – and they too were discarded.

She was finally laid bare for him and he couldn't quite take it all in. How could he have been such an idiot, passing her over for anyone else? No one compared to her. He bent towards her, feeling the warmth radiating from her and wanting nothing more than to sink into her. He chanced a glance at her face, her eyes were shut and she wore a beatific smile. Her hand was stretched behind her, her fingers splayed against her headboard.

He traced his finger down over her and finally allowed himself his first venture inside her. His fingers slipped along her folds and she was slick and ready for him, a delightful mewl falling from her lips. He removed his fingers before they could sink inside her and replaced his ministrations with the attention of his mouth. He started slowly, his tongue nudging against her bundle of nerves, teasing her and feeling her jolt in response. After a while, he needed more and so moved back slightly, his tongue plundering her as he kissed her intimately. He worked her this way for several long minutes his tongue stroking her walls and feeling the reward of her delicate fluttering in response. She seemed to be losing control, but she was making him work for it – he didn't expect anything less and eventually, he knew he'd reached the point where she was ready.

Withdrawing from his kiss, he slid his fingers back inside her, curling them just so and holding her steady as she came hard and fast around him.

* * *

He rested back on his haunches, all the better to admire the sight of her as she came down, all the better to see that beautiful smile light up her face. "Harvey, that was insane."

"I told you it was going to get wild in here."

"You did," she said, pushing herself up onto her elbows and then into a seated position again. "I'm really glad you're here Harvey," she said.

"I'm really glad I am too, especially after that. I think I'm going to have to record you mid throe saying my name like it's some sainted word. Jesus, Donna you have any idea what that does to me?"

"I've got some idea," she said, running her hand over the front of his boxers again. She quickly pushed them down before he had time to protest, watching as he sprang free, proud and ready.

"Harvey…" she muttered, her hand slipping to the base of him, sliding up him, her thumb and forefinger increasing the pressure slightly as she reached the tip of him.

She worked him over, listening to the hitch of his breathing, making sure that her eyes never left his for a single second of her ministrations. She wanted him to know that she was in this for both of them, that his needs mattered to her, just as they always had. He twitched in her grip, his hips bucking toward her. "Donna, I won't last," he warned

"You don't have to," she said, kneeling up, her hands planting on his shoulders as she angled herself over him. Just as she was about to sink onto him, he stopped her.

"Donna, do you want to use a condom?"

She looked at him, all tenderness and longing and shook her head. "I want to feel you inside me tonight Harvey," she said bearing down onto him.

* * *

It was such a delicious relief when it happened that they both cried out, holding perfectly still as they adjusted to the sensation after so long. He was big, filling her more completely than she'd ever been and she supposed that was apt. He was her person. She felt _the_ thing for him as he had so eloquently put it.

It didn't take long for her to realise she was ruined for anyone else, that she never wanted to think of anyone else. How could she when she had him, finally? She shifted her legs just so, sliding further onto him and began to move her hips against him.

He held her close, splayed palms settled on her back, his lips caressing her jaw, her neck, any inch of skin he could reach. Her breasts rubbed deliciously against his chest and he couldn't remember a better feeling. His hips circled with hers, their rhythm quickly established and as she kissed his closed eyelids, his cheek, his lips, he felt himself losing control. She was perfect, she was everything.

She rolled her tongue around his mouth in time to the rolling of her hips and that was enough. Harvey felt the inevitable of the wave which crashed over him, daring her to look at him as he spilled into her and feeling overwhelmed by love when she did.

The sensation of his relief, the feel of him inside of her was enough to send her over her own edge and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, hoping that her nails would leave their mark on his tanned skin as she surrendered completely to him.

* * *

He was still holding her when she opened her eyes, still inside her too and she loved that feeling. His fingers trailed patterns on her back, his breath puffed against her shoulder as he tried to stabilise his heart rate. She knew the feeling. She drew back a little, her eyes finding his and she did not fail to notice the playful, contented grin on his face.

"Donna, that… you were incredible."

"...and this is news?" she smiled, encouraging him back, so that his head was at the foot of her bed and she could settle herself atop him. She angled herself up, feeling him slide out of her and immediately sensing the loss. It was her turn to straddle him, her torso pressed against him.

"You're so full of it," he said with a grin, finally getting the feeling back in his legs. The loss of it had been worth it for what had just happened.

"I think you'll find that up until fifteen seconds ago, I was full of you," she said, her voice husky.

The impact of the words was like a jolt right to his groin and he twitched against her. "Oh, hello. Ready for round two are you?"

"I think the question is, are you?" he said, surging up then, grabbing onto her and tucking her beneath him in one swift motion.

* * *

She laughed and it was the sweetest music he had ever heard. "You've got the moves huh?" she said.

"I have moves for days," he said, kissing her.

"That might be true, but we've got to do something about those lines," she laughed.

"You love it."

"I love _you,_ there's a difference."

"I like how that sounds," he said, his knee sliding between her legs, nudging her own aside. "It feels good to say it."

"I would have thought you'd had all the practice you need." _'You know I love you Donna.'_

"You're always going to sass me, aren't you?"

"Get used to it Specter."

"I've had fourteen years to Paulsen…"

"That's only the beginning," she said, her eyes suddenly serious. She gasped as he slipped into her, her back arching up, her pelvis raising to meet his.

* * *

This time was much slower. They each took the opportunity to explore one another. Her fingers sculpted each of the muscles in his back, her tongue sweeping across the tiny scar on his right shoulder, her teeth scraping along his jugular as she moved her attention up his body.

His hands were engaged in pursuits lower down her body. His palm ghosted the outer edge of her right breast, moved down her waist, across her hip. His lips sank over the peak of her breast as he curled his head into her and he thrust into her with long, slow strokes.

"God, I love you Donna," he said as she slid her foot up his legs, settling it over his backside and pulling him deeper into her.

"I love you too," she managed as stars blurred her vision and he consumed her thoughts.

* * *

They hadn't moved from the foot of the bed. He had shifted slightly so that his weight was mostly off her, his head rested between the valley of her breasts. Her hand stroked through his hair and her lips brushed his upturned forehead.

"How was that for a wild Friday night?"

"Pretty wild," she agreed. "I'll expect nothing less from now on."

"No problem," he said, stifling a yawn – it had been a long day and he'd used muscles that he hadn't in a while. "We have twelve years of make up sex to have."

"Make up sex?"

"I never pursued this all those years ago, or on any of the occasions I wanted to. I was an idiot. I am very, very sorry for that."

"I think I'll be the judge of just when you're sorry enough. Right now though, all I want is to sleep."

"I was beginning to think you'd go all night."

"Even Donna Paulsen has to sleep every once in a while. It's not easy being this fabulous you know."

"I highly doubt that," he said, watching as she rolled languorously on to her side and stood up, looking infinitely takeable and statuesque in the low light. He felt his body respond. He didn't think he could go three for three tonight, but she looked so damned good.

"Well," she said, hand on her bare hip, Donna pout in place. "Are you just going to lie there?" she said.

"You want me to stay?" his question seemed genuine, but she still could not stifle a laugh.

"Harvey, you have got to get over this idiot phase. One of these days I'm going to think you're being serious…"

"I didn't want to presume…"

"You think I'm letting you leave? You're mine Harvey Specter. Accept your fate and get over here already," she said, sliding into the right side of the bed and pulling the comforter over herself.

"Yes ma'am," he said, going around to the left.

* * *

He automatically opened his arms to her and she curled into the warm arc of his body, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart's steady beat.

His thumb and forefinger ran up and down her arm as he let out a contented sigh.

"What're you thinking about?"

"How many times I've thought about this. Lying in bed with you, entirely naked after an amazing night. I wanted to fall asleep with your head right where it is now, wake up with you in my arms. What we just did Donna, that was out of this world, but this, this is the dream."

She smiled, kissing his chest. "Easily pleased, aren't you?"

"…and you're not? What were you thinking about before I came here?"

"I told you, that's off limits. I will let you in to a secret though… you know the ledger on my desk, the one I took with me when I moved into my office?"

"You mean that black leather monstrosity?"

"You might not think that once I tell you what's in it. You think it's full of appointments? What do you think iCal is for? That thing is full to bursting with the many ways I thought about you and me and this and us…"

"So all those times I caught you conscientiously scribbling you were…"

"Basically making you the star of my own _Mills and Boon_? Sure. Only I go with far less predicable plotlines…"

"I wanna read it."

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you go one better. I'll let you help me bring it to life."

"Now that's a book I can appreciate. What're you doing this weekend?"

She shifted her head, squeezed her arm around his midriff. "Absolutely nothing that doesn't involve you," she said.

"Good," he said.

"Good," she agreed as she reached over to turn off the lamp.

Her lips found his in the dark. "Night Harvey," she said.

"Night Donna," he said, listening to the sound of her drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Light filtered through her curtains, soft in the early morning and bringing her to gradual consciousness. She stretched, starting with her toes and letting the pleasure of it move up her body. It took her several long moments to remember exactly why she was so sore in places she hadn't been sore in a long time. Then she remembered. Harvey. A smile pulled at her mouth and she rolled over slowly, reaching for him and being greeted by nothing but slightly warm sheets.

She sat up so fast then that her head was instantly dizzy and she felt her heart hammer. She swallowed hard, casting her eyes around and only ceasing to panic when she spotted his entire suit over her vanity chair, exactly where he had left it when he'd taken it off.

She relaxed then, sweeping her hair off her face, listening hard to the silence surrounding her. It didn't take long to realise that it was not so silent after all. Acutely she became aware of the sound of plates clattering in the kitchen and, curiosity piqued, she couldn't help but want to investigate. She hated not knowing.

She made to grab for her robe, but then spotted his dress shirt and quickly shrugged into it, making her way towards the sound in her kitchen.

* * *

He stood with his back to her, tending something on the oven, something which smelt delicious. Her morning brain was instantly attuned to the smell of fresh coffee and her eyes lingered on the sight of him, all tanned skin and tightly fitting boxers. God, he was gorgeous and he was hers.

"Would you look at that… he cooks…" she said, trying anything to lighten the intensity of the feelings coursing through her.

"Take in this image, memorise it. It's rare…" he quipped. He waited a beat, two, before casting a glance over his shoulder.

The sight of her framed in the doorway, backlit by the glow of the early morning light wearing nothing but his shirt was almost too much. Her hair was mussed and her lips were still swollen and he was not sure he had ever loved her more. "Morning beautiful," he said, his eyes lightly up. This time it was not a line.

"Morning yourself," she said, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around him from behind. She pressed her lips to his shoulder blade. Taking in the tantalising scent of him: faded cologne and sex. Harvey.

"Smells delicious," she said, leaning over his shoulder, only half meaning the food.

"Eggs benedict," he murmured, losing concentration as she slipped her hands down his torso.

"I'm surprised you found anything other than cookie dough in my refrigerator on a Saturday."

"Oh, the eggs weren't the only thing I found."

"No?" she said as she watched him push the pan off the heat, turning towards her.

"No. I made an interesting discovery actually," he said, reaching onto the counter and grabbing the can.

"Hmm would you look at that," she smiled.

"Whipped cream…"

She rolled her lip between her teeth at the memory of the places he's sprayed the cream last time.

"Not just any whipped cream either," he added.

She said nothing.

"Vanilla whipped cream…"

"I had to do something to make it memorable. You could have used cream with hundreds of women, but I know you Harvey, you'd never pay the extra two dollars for vanilla."

"…and here was I thinking that you tasted of vanilla naturally…"

She grinned, her hand sliding to his waist. "Baby, I am far from vanilla…"

She felt him buck against him at that. "You know what else is far from vanilla?" he said.

"What's that?" she said.

"What I'm about to do to you with this…" he said, running the cold can along her neck.

"Oh yeah?" she shivered.

"Yeah. But first we need to talk about something…"

"What?" she said, worried that it was something serious. Some lament from last night perhaps?

"I do believe you're disrespecting my shirt Ms. Paulsen. If you can't wear it properly, you can't wear it at all."

"Oh, you mean this isn't how it buttons? I guess I'll just have to go take it off then," she said pushing him off slightly and making to leave the room.

"You're not going anywhere Paulsen," he said, grabbing her shoulders before going instantly for the wrongly buttoned shirt and popping the first one before dragging it over her head. There she was in all her gloriousness and he went for her mouth instantly, his tongue assaulting hers as he lifted her in one deft sweep, wrapping her legs around him as he carried her to the breakfast island.

"Stay on the edge," he said as he placed her down, his precious cargo. He shucked his boxers and grabbed the cream.

"Think we can do better than last time?" he asked.

"Why don't we find out?" she said just as she heard the whooshing deployment of the cannister and felt the first of the cream on her skin…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I'd love it if you'd let me know what you thought. I have a feeling Donna's ledger may become the subject of its own fic or oneshot series. What do you think? If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see play out let me know.**


End file.
